1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used for driving devices, e.g., motors of electric vehicles and the like, which require high power. The battery cells provide energy to an external device or load, e.g., a motor vehicle, electronic device, etc., through an electrochemical reaction.